The Battle of Kokoros
On May 17, 2011(1722) Bill Plunderbones had a vision of the final battle against Captain Sadcamp . The Battle Begins The AACSC (The Alliance Against Captain Sadcamp) launched the Gen. of PeaceArma da under command of King John Breasly, 200 War Sloops, 40 War Galleons, 20 War friagtes including The Victory Cobra carring Lawrence Daggerpaine, and 3 Ships of the Lines. And The S.S. Peace Flagship carring Bill Plunderbones. They launched from Cuba ,Cortevos and started toward Kingshead , from behind out of the airfield came The XL Leviathan Gunship piloted bu Bounty Hunter Bill and 4 XL Valiant Escort ships. The Gunship was attached with a Dimmensionalizer, it fired its beam and opened a portal to Kokoros and the fleet slipped in. Sadcamp's forces the AWCSC(Allaince With Captain Sad Camp) another armada were ready around Kingshead and Isla De La Avarcia and a huge battle took place. The Armada engaged each other and people swung from ship to ship. The Gunship and its Escorts emerged five minutes later and engaged some sort of Flying Machines Sadcamp had. Two of the escorts were shot down and five of the Sadcamp Fliers were shot down. Sad's Flagship The Storm General also in the form of a Ship of The Line engaged the S.S Peace in a battle. The Battle was fierce as The ships atatcked each other. Law's ship the Victory cobra was then shot by The Strom General and sunk with Law on board who mangaed to escape by jumping onto a escort ship as it flew shooting bombs at The Storm General. The escort ship landed on the S.S peace where Bill Plunderbones was Law looked at his sinking ship and said " Sad Chumps going to pay for that ". John Breasly's Ship then broadsided The Strom General and he swung over to it and engaged Sadcamp in a duel. Sad swung and John parried Sad kicked him away but john recovered and ducked sads blow and slashed sads arm he reared back in pain but then kicked John away off of his ship and he landed in a longboat and it fell on the water and he rowed back to his ship but Then The storm General launched all its cannons and destroyed Johns ship and he rowed to The S.S Peace vowing to get Sadcamp. The Tide Changes When Sadcamp's forces gained the upper hand he decided to use his secret weapon doomsday device known as The SadSphere.it locked on Target on the AACSC fleet and Cortevos. The Ships were still engaged in combat and the arial ships continued to battle. Another portal opened up in the sky, Lighting spilt across the sky and Thunder crashed as A roar went out across the server The Great Leviathan had arrived and Shot its beam at the Arial Sadships as they opened fire on it. The Leviathan could not be hurt by any thing of earth so the bullets ddint even pahse it instead It ate some of the ships and swatted more away with its tail. The Sadsphere was about to fire It instead aimed at The Leviathan and shot it But It didnt even scratch it. The Leviathan roared and shot is beam up into the sky at The Sadsphere Which used a Shield around it. Meanwhile over on Cortevos Jay Brightsun had remained at The Factory and saw the battle on moniters from cameras all on the Ships he saw the Sadsphere and accessed The controls for The XL Satellite cannon and targeted the Sphere. Over there The Sphere was about to fire again this time on The S.S Peace which would kill Lawrence Daggerpaine, Bill Plunderbones, Lawless and King John Breasly II. Jay moved The satellite in position and fired its beam at The Sadsphere as it fired The satellite cannon's Beam Impacted the Spheres beam and caused a huge explosion as The sphere's arial engine was destroyed and the sphere started to fall out of the sky. Jay cheered and used the Satellite cannon to destroy more Sadships. The People on the S.S Peace looked up as the sphere started to fall into the sea. Sad saw also and was very angry. The Leviathan also saw and Gathered energy and shot its beam at the descending Sphere and Blew it up in a explosion that rocked the server as the debris fell on Kingshead casuing fires to engulf it. The Leviathan used its Powers of water control and created a wave that washed over Kingshead putting the fires out but flooding it almost completely. The Duel Sadcamp was escaping in his ship when The S.S Peace rammed it and Lawrence Daggerpaine and Bill Plunderbones and John Breasly leaped on and dueled Sadcamp . The rest of Sadcamp's fleet was being destroyed by The Armada and Leviathan Gunship and The Great Leviathan. Sadcamp slashed at Law who punched him away Bill kicked him over to the railing and swung Sad parried and John slashed and Sad parried and punched Him and John did the same as Law came back over and punched Sadcamp away. While he was dazed Bill and Esmerelda's adopted kids Angel Stormfury and Last Desperado went up to Him and punched him in the stomach and drew on his face, Angel drew a french moustache and Des drew lines on him Sad roared and swung at Angel and Des who drew their swords and paiired his attacks Des went up to him and pushed him against the railing he swung at him but Des blocked it then pushed him again, Angel went up to him and Poked, Sad who turned and swung at her but she grabebd his arm and twisted it and kicked him in the leg . Sad recovered as Bill shouted to his children " Nice work Kids " they nodded and left to help fight off Sads Goons. Law and Bill charged but Sad parried Law's swipes and slashes. he swiped at Bills leg and made a gash He was injured but could still stand up as he charged at Sad and made a stab with his sword but Sad ducked and then fled to the back of the ship where he revealed he had Bill's wife Esmerelda and Law's girlfriend Bess Firebones dangling above the sea. He laughed evilly. Dont do it Sad Bill and Law shouted Sadcamp just laughed wickedly and said Now who has the advantage. At That moment Bounty Hunter Bill was piloting the Leviathan Gunship when a surprise attack from one of the Fleet shot the rotors off and he started to spiral into the sea He ejected and landed on the mast of Sad's ship as The Gunship fell into the sea and blew up He saw The battle below and swung in and freed Bess and Esmerelda also kicking sadcamp away into the railing, Bess then dueled Sadcamp in a vicious duel. Bess swung her sword and Sadcamp parried she grabbed his sword and pushed him off then did a jumping slash he parried and kicked her away. She got up as he slashed the railing in half and she got behind him and grabbed his neck and threw him away into a mast. Esmerelda and Bill reunited She tended his wounds and kissed him but their reunion was cut short due to incoming Sadcamp goons so they fought them off in perfect unison as Hunter and Lawless attacked The Sadcamp Minions .Law was busy using the cannon to fire at any ships left of Sads Fleet as The Great Leviathan ate more ships and then dove underwater John was cheering from the sidelines and fighting off Sads goons and minions. Law turned his attention to The duel and saw his Lady Love fighting like a master swordswoman. Finally while Sad and Bess were in a sword lock Law got behind Sad and stabbed his shoulder with a Dagger and he fell Law proclaimed "Thats why im called Dagger Pain". Bess aproached Sad as he lay wounded and was about to kill him He said weakly " you dont have the guts to kill me" she frowned and couldn't do it so she stuck her sword in his leg and walked away with Law. Sadcamp got up clumsily with hate in his eyes and was about to kill Bess when The Great Leviathan erupted out of the sea next to Sadcamp and roared, he screamed and The Leviathan reared back and ate him whole. Bill went up to The Leviathan and petted his head and he let out a grumbling purr as well as a burp and sads boot flew out "Good Boy" Bill said Law and Bess hugged and kissed as he complimented Her sword skills. Esmerelda and Bill hugged and kissed as he was glad she was safe. Hunter and Lawless also hugged and kissed. Aftermath After the battle kokoros sea was a mess the Industry dove into thes ea to recover the Gunship which was badly damaged and tok it back to the factory. Law claimed Sad camps ship and renamed it The Victory General as Bess claimed Sads sword and John Claimed Another of Sads ship of the line ships as payment for destroying his. The Battle was won and Sadcamp was defeated for good. anyone of sadcamps forces that survived decided to join the AACSC. Finally Kokoros was free but still heavily damaged from The Battle and eventually would recover. Sadcamp although eaten by the Leviatahn still stayed alive in its stomach but then was transported to the Nightmare Realm where he was imprisioned forever in torture and despair never to escape. Characters *Lawrence Daggerpaine- General of The AACSC *Bill Plunderbones - Co General of the AACSC *Bess Firebones- Laws Girlfriend and good fighter *Esmerelda - Bill's Wife and good fighter *Bounty Hunter Bill - Pilot of XL Leviathan gunship and good fighter * *Lawless- bounty Hunters wife and good fighter *King John Breasly - Admiral of The Gen Of peace Armada * *Angel Stormfury- Bill/Esmerelda's adopted daughter and likes to Poke people *Last Desperado - Bill/Esmerelda's adopted son and likes to push people *Jay Brightsun - Daggerpaine Industries member *Captain Sadcamp - Main villain and commander of the Sadcamp forces soundtrack Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan wars Category:The Light Category:Fan Book Category:POTCO